The design of internal combustion engines seeks to make optimal use of the available installation space with a constant size. Accordingly, there is a requirement to design existing components with the smallest size possible, without including the functionality thereof.
In particular, in the field of transmission oil filters, a design has been developed with which the surface through which the transmission oil is to flow is as large as possible, while, at the same time, the depth to be penetrated is relatively small. Usually, furthermore, the transmission oil flows out perpendicular to the inflow direction. In practice, this leads to very high differential pressure.